If you only knew what the future holds
by iamgoku
Summary: Tony had enough on his plate dealing with the aftermath of New York and his ever growing PTSD. However life decides to throw him a curve ball in the form of his long lost daughter, 13 year old runaway orphan Jubilation Lee. Tony must now take care of her while also dealing with the threat of The Mandarin, while Jubilee struggles with a mysterious power within herself.
1. Prologue

**...I honestly have no idea where this came from...**

 **I was re-watching X-Men Apocalypse the other day with my cousin, and this just popped into my head and didn't leave.**

 **(sighs) Well, here you guys go, a totally random idea I stretched out into a story idea.**

 **Just to make a few things clear:**  
 **1) This isn't technically a full X-Men crossover, as the X-Men and Mutants won't be appearing in this story/don't exist in the MCU in this story.**  
 **2) Jubilee isn't a mutant, but will still have the same powers she has in the comics.**  
 **(I have a few ways I can go with her powers origins, one obvious option being making her an Inhuman, or alternatively possibly an enhanced like Wanda or Jessica Jones, etc ) now I am not going to answer this question straight away, so I'll have some time to figure out which way I'm going to go with it. I am open to suggestions.**  
 **Also, some mutants have been turned into Inhumans in the MCU, one referenced one being Eden Fesi/Manifold (not shown onscreen but referenced in the AOS episode 'The Inside Man' ) But as I said above, I am still unsure of what she will be. But it won't be necessary to explain it for awhile, so I will think it over.**  
 **3) Jubilee already knows Tony Stark is her father, but Tony is unaware of her existence as of now.**

 **This story starts pre-Iron Man 3 but will continue into the other movies, and some inclusion of the shows.**

 **Edit: 7/1018: I have decided on Jubilee being Inhuman, but it won't come up for awhile.**

* * *

Darkness

.

.

.

That's what Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee as she preferred, had known for the past few months…or had it been longer, she couldn't tell. Darkness and cold had been constant companions inside the _'room'_ she was currently residing in, if you could call it that.

The only breaks from this when food would be shoved through the slot at the bottom of the door, or when they would come in and inject her with whatever was in those needles they kept giving her.

Whatever was in the injections made her lethargic and weak, and made it hard to fully concentrate on anything for too long, and sometimes it even caused her to pass out altogether.

They would usually give her a repeat dose every day, sometimes more than once.

The room had only one small metal cot for a bed, and a circular metal toilet in the corner opposite. They had come in every few days and 'bathed' her, which had merely consisted of spraying her with a powerful hose that had enough force to pin her against the wall until they decided to stop.

She was currently huddled on the cot, the thin hospital like gown that hugged her frame did little to keep her warm nor did the paper like blanket she currently was under but it was better than nothing, and it wasn't like she could ask for a new one.

The first few days had been spent trying to bust out of her room, but these people, whoever they were that brought her here, where all armed and had little quarrels with physically _'reprimanding her'_ , which had resulted in many bruises and more than one black eye, all of which had thankfully healed over by now, as well as her will to fight having been sapped by the repeated injections as well as the hopelessness that she now felt.

It had started when she had been picked up off the streets, it had been close to nine months since Jubilee's mother passed away and she had been placed into foster care.

The family seemed nice enough, and had several other foster children living there, but she still didn't feel at home as it had only been a month since her mother's death at that point, but things had been going well, until one of the other foster kid's had started picking on her.

It began with simple name calling, but over time it escalated to the point he was physically hitting her and bullying her. She had tried to tell her foster parent's but they thought she was merely acting out due to her loss and emotional state, and that the other boy whom had been in there care longer, was innocent when he refuted her claims.

Jubilee stayed until she couldn't take it anymore, and ran away from the foster home. Despite her young age she was adamant on not returning to the system, and had managed to survive a few weeks on her own, that was until she was picked up off the streets by who she thought were police, but quickly found out differently as she was drugged in the back of their car, when she woke up they were practically dragging her through the halls of whatever place this was, before locking her in this room.

And here she had been ever since.

A muffle sound brought her attention back to the present and peeking up from underneath the blanket she heard the sound of the electronic lock on her door unlocking, before it was slid open and bright florescent lighting shone through the room.

The figure who entered was dressed like all the other's she'd scene, all black clothing with a helmet and visor hiding the top of their face. The usual needle in one gloved hand and the other rested on his hip.

Right above the holstered gun she knew was there.

Each step filled her with the same anxiety she felt whenever she had these injections, as despite her hopelessness over her current situation, every time they stuck those needles in her it seemed to take whatever small wisps of hope she had left.

Clenching her eyes shut, she gripped the blanket tightly and just waited for it to be over.

Though her eyes shot open when she heard a loud banging sound coming from outside the hall, followed by alarmed shouting and the sounds of boots rushing along the hall. Turning Jubilee saw the man turn in alarm and walk back towards the door, turning to look down the hall.

That's when she heard the sound of a gunshot ring out, and the fell to the floor, a bleeding hole now present in his forehead.

This caused her to jerk back towards the wall, eyes wide as she began to breathe heavier. Outside she heard more yelling and more similar dressed people rush past in both directions, before a boy rushed into her room.

He had dark black hair and pale looking skin; he was dressed similar to how she was, in what appeared to be a hospital gown, and seemed to be around her age.

He was looking frantically out the door, before he noticed her.

"H-Hey…" he said quietly, but not moving from his place at the door.

An alarm could now be heard resounding out down the hall.

Jubilee starred back at him with confusion and alarm.

"What…what's going on?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know, my door just unlocked on its own, several others too. Everyone started running for it, a few managed to grab some the weapons off these guys"

Jubilee knew there were others here; she sometimes overheard the men talking about them outside her door in quick passing. But she didn't know exactly how many others were kept in this place.

"I'm gonna try and make a run for it, you coming?" he asked as he turned back to her.

Starring back at him, and the dead guard on the floor, she wasn't sure what to do.

For several seconds she merely starred at him, after being held in this room for as long as she had, and the constant drugging she hadn't thought of escaping in ages.

Now that the possibility, however small, was being held in front of her it seemed so surreal.

The boy however walked in closer to her bedside, holding his hand out to her and silently starring into her dark colored eyes.

And after a few more seconds of stillness, her hand came out from beneath the blanket and clutched his.

* * *

It was like running through a maze made up of hallways and rooms.

The lighting was on the fritz making them alternatively running through either brightly lit areas or dark shadowed halls, and they had almost been nabbed several times, they had also come across other people like them, all dressed in similar clothing and rushing frantically trying to escape as well.

The confusion and disorder that had overtaken their captors had aided in them getting this far, but she wasn't sure where they were going.

They came to a narrow hall which had what looked like a heavy metal security gate that was currently half open.

"This might be a way out!" Jubilee said as the two of them ran towards it, hoping that she was right and this would lead them to an exit.

"Only one way to find out for sure" her fellow escapee said as they ran towards it.

Though as they were only meters away from the gate, the boy suddenly was hit in the back by two small prongs that instantly sent a debilitating surge of electricity through his body, causing him to fall to the floor harshly.

Not noticing immediately, she kept running through the gate, making it through a few seconds before a tone rang out and the cage like door shut itself electronically.

Turning back, Jubilee saw him lying on the floor convulsing from the electrical charge, one of the guards standing a few feet behind him holding a Taser baton with two lines coming from the top, which quickly retracted back into it.

Looking at his downed form, she wished she could do something, but the gate was now locked.

She became quickly overtaken by fear as the guard standing near him was joined by two more who began approached the gate, she saw one of them take out what looked like a card and quickly put two and two together as she saw a small rectangular keypad scanner on the gate.

Glancing at the boy's downed form once more, Jubilee clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry…" she said before turning and running as fast as she could, turning the corner ahead of her and continuing as she heard the sound of the gate chime before it opened.

Heavy booted footsteps could be heard approaching as she kept running, escape now being the only thing on her mind.

She hoped there were no more of those gates, as she wouldn't be able to get through without a pass.

Though as she approached the end of the hall she was in there was a T shaped intersection, and she wasn't sure which way to go.

Though upon seeing the black door on her right was only thirty feet away, while she saw another intersection down the left, she decided on going right.

Rushing down it, Jubilee faintly heard more of the guards coming down the way she had just come from, though she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she ran through the door, making sure to close it behind her before turning back to her surroundings.

It was a parking lot.

A building parking lot that led out onto the street, she could even see the exit!

Her footsteps were at first slow, before she suddenly snapped out of her stupor and ran, the cold feeling of the pavement below was a welcome change from the interior of the building.

Running past black car after black car, she was so close to her escape. Though an alarming sound rang out, causing her to look to the exit and see a metal gate begin rolling out down the top.

If it closed she would be trapped, and no doubt returned to that room.

The mere thought of it filled her with fearful dread, which quickly morphed into determination.

She wasn't going back there! She wasn't going to be held here another second longer! Not when escape was so close.

The gate lowered at what seemed like a faster pace, but she only kept running, her eyes focused on the dark street ahead, her legs kicked it into overdrive as she was only meters away, the gate almost to the ground as she let out a yell quickly ducking down and rolling out across the cold ground just as the gate came down behind her.

Letting out a few ragged breaths, Jubilee rolled onto her back.

Taking a moment she knew she shouldn't, and starring up at the night sky and the bright stars after so long of merely having a dull grey ceiling to look up at.

The thought of the room broke her out of her daze and she got to her feet, not even bothering to look around as she just ran once more.

The empty street and surroundings blended together as she just ran. Her only thought was to get as far away from that place as fast as she could.

Thoughts of going to the cops were squashed quickly.

The people who took her said they were cops, maybe they were, and maybe they weren't.

She knew it sounded paranoid but in her mind at that moment, paranoid and free from that place was better than risking the chance that she would be taken back there.

There wasn't anywhere she could think of to go to for help, or even for shelter. Though she had squatted before after running from her foster home, it wasn't always glamorous, but it was doable.

Though again panic gripped her mind, what if they found her? What if they had people out on the streets grabbing people, those others who had been held captive in that facility was had surely been abducted too, so it was easy to assume they could send people out to find her again…or worse…

Shaking off those thoughts, Jubilee kept on running down the darkened streets; the crisp night air filled her lungs as she continued onward.

She had to find somewhere safe, just for the night than she could figure out what to do tomorrow.

But one thing was for sure, she'd rather die than go back to that place.

She tucked her hands into her sides as she ran; trying to conserve whatever warmth she could through the thin hospital like gown.

Though after doing this Jubilee didn't notice the slight flickering of light that came from her palms for just a brief moment, before fading away instantly, her only concern being finding safety.

* * *

 **There you go, the prologue.**

 **I will go more into Jubilee's physical appearance in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will also deal with Jubilee coming up with a plan on what to do now that she has escaped her captors.**

 **Who do you think was holding her captive? (some may be surprised, while others may have already suspected)**


	2. Making Plans

**Here is chapter 2**

 **I wanted to get this out pretty quickly while my muse and ideas were flowing.**

 **Also if you check back on chapter 1 you'll see I have decided on going with Jubilee being an Inhuman, there were several reason for this, one major one being Inhumans in 'Agents of SHIELD' do end up facing a lot of public prosecution and hatred/fear. Much like the Mutants in the X-Men universe (film and comic) so I thought making Jubilee one of them would work well with her character, as well as other reasons which will be revealed later on. (Can't go giving too much away XD)**

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock woke Jubilee from her slumber.

It took her several seconds to remember where exactly she was, as the alarm at first sent memories of the facility she had been in rushing back, before realization set in.

Reaching over she quickly flipped the alarm switch on the back of the small bedside clock she had placed a few meters away while she slept. Letting out a small yawn, she unwrapped herself from the thick warm blanket and stood up and took in her surroundings.

She was currently standing in an employee break room. There was a small table near her right and several chairs, a sink and several mugs and plates stacked on a drying rack beside it, as well as a small fridge in the corner of the room and a small lined bin beside it.

Looking over to the counter top connected to the sink, Jubilee walked over and retrieved the plate and mug she had used, situated next to a kettle. Quickly washing them under the warm water of the sink, she placed them in the drying rack before turning back to pick up the blanket and pillow she had been using as a makeshift bed.

Even though she had only had three hours sleep, the sun was just starting to rise, and she wanted to get out of here before the employees came in for work and risk them finding her.

That was the reason she had grabbed the alarm clock and set it to wake her up an hour before anyone would arrive; Jubilee had seen the sign on the door which had the store's opening and closing hours, and had planned accordingly.

The store itself was situated out the front, with twin doors leading into the break room and another set of twin doors leading out the back to a larger storage area. The storage area being were Jubilee had been able to get inside, one of the windows having a faulty hinge, which allowed her to open it from the outside and climb in.

She hadn't cared what kind of place it was, as long as it was empty, but luck had seemed to shine on her, as the building was a thrift store. As soon as she got inside she surveyed the inside of the store, using a torch she picked up under the cashier's desk to get a better look of the inside, not wanting to risk turning on any of the store's lights in fear of attracting attention.

She had firstly used the toilet and bathroom to relieve herself, before raiding the break room fridge and eating several sandwiches worth of bread and peanut butter that had been available with some hot chocolate.

It may not have been much, but to Jubilee, who had been eating nothing but bland gooey porridge like slop served up on a tray for the past few months with water, the sandwiches and hot chocolate in comparison was the most delicious meal she had ever had.

Folding the blanket up in a semi-neat fashion, she walked back out into the front of the store, not a very large building, but there was plenty of space for what was provided. She placed the blanket back where she found it, with several other similar ones, before walking back into the break room and through a door next to the storage areas, which led to the small employee bathroom.

She quickly did her business and freshened up, using the small sink and hand soap to clean herself as best she could, drying herself with some paper towels. Jubilee took a moment to take in her appearance, she had lost weight during her captivity, and while they fed her every day it wasn't exactly the type of food a growing thirteen year old needed. Her skin which had previously sported a nice healthy glow and a slight tan was now a light pale color.

Her dark black hair had grown somewhat and was now down to her shoulders, she ran her hands through it to find some knots, she could sort that out later however.

"First thing's first, some clothes" she said to herself after leaving the bathroom and heading back out into the front of the store, there was a large selection of donated clothing to choose from, so she browsed through the selection, grabbing some underwear first after ditching the hospital gown, making sure to place it on the cashier counter top.

She grabbed some black socks and dark blue converse, setting them aside as she browsed through the pants selection, finally deciding on a pair of dark blue jeans with a simple black belt. She grabbed a black t-shirt that was a little loose but fit well enough, and a pink scarf that she wrapped around her neck loosely.

Jubilee also grabbed a brown backpack that she quickly stuffed the hospital gown into, making a mental note to dispose of it later.

Lacing up her shoes, she stood up to see how they felt. Satisfied with them, she than walked over to a table with a small box on it, the box was filled with watches. Grabbing a simple light blue watch, she checked the clock on the wall before syncing the watch with it and strapping it on her wrist.

Placing the backpack around her shoulders, Jubilee prepared to exit the store through the back, going the same way she came in. She knew there would be some traces of her being here, the most obvious being the missing food, but she hoped that it wouldn't cause too much of a fuss.

As she walked past the racks of clothing however, realizing another piece of clothing would probably come in handy, in case it got a little colder. Turning to the nearest rack she pushed a few clothes across before pausing on one in particular.

Taking it off the hanger she held it out in front of herself and inspected its size for a moment before tucking it under her arm and turning and walking back out through the break room.

* * *

She had wandered through the city for a while, taking in her surroundings after realizing where exactly she had been taken. She had been in Chicago with her foster family before having run away from that place, and her later abduction.

Jubilee now found herself in Washington DC.

She was currently sitting on a park bench as she tried to formulate a plan. She didn't have any money, food or shelter. While she had managed before when she had been in Chicago after running away from her foster home, it was different now.

Now Jubilee was worried about being taken once again. She kept looking over her shoulder and glancing at people with suspicion.

She really needed a plan, some way to hide or stay out of sight and hope that everything would blow over; that whatever group had taken her would lose interest or get taken down.

Jubilee knew she was merely wishful thinking, but there was little more she could do.

"Come on Jubilee, keep it together." She told herself as she leaned back on the bench and looking up at the sky.

She didn't have her mother here anymore to help her. She did have an Aunt, she knew that much, her mother's older half-sister.

Jubilee didn't really know her, only having met her a few times in her whole life.

And her Aunt hadn't taken custody of Jubilee after her mother died, which was a sure fire sign that she didn't want anything to do with her.

Despite this, Jubilee had held on to a small amount of hope when she had been placed in the system, waiting for her social worker to come and say her Aunt had filed for custody and she didn't have to stay in any more group homes.

But she never did.

As she sat on the bench, feeling the gentle breeze and the sound of young kids playing in the distance, Jubilee took a moment to take in the sounds and surroundings, including the warmth of the sun's rays. All things' she had missed while having been locked away in that room.

Her back suddenly straightened, she sat up as a sudden idea came to mind.

It was crazy, and a long shot. She wasn't even sure it would work….well she was pretty much certain it wouldn't work. But it was better than nothing.

She had no clue where her aunt was, or how to contact her. Not that Jubilee put much faith in contacting her anyway.

Jubilee also didn't have much faith in the person that came to mind now. But at least she knew where he was.

If she could get to him, and explain her situation, she might be able to get a place to stay, at least for a little while. And being who he was, she could at least count on more protection.

Though again, he presented a similar situation as her Aunt did, she knew he didn't want her either, after multiple attempts by her mother to contact him over the years only to get nothing in return, Jubilee's mother had come to the conclusion he wanted nothing to do with her or her daughter, or more accurately, their daughter.

The man Jubilee wanted, or more accurately needed right this moment, didn't want her.

Her own father…

Part of the young teen's mind hated the thought of going to him, after not even bothering to reply to her mother's correspondence. Her mother hadn't been seeking financial support, or anything similar, all she wanted was for her daughter to have a chance to know her father, and for him to have a relationship with her.

But the other part, the paranoid and afraid part, saw him as perhaps the only person she could go to right now.

Letting out a long sigh, she stood up from the bench and closed her eyes for a moment.

She knew where he was, it was not exactly a secret. Jubilee knew her father lived in Malibu, and she would need to get there too.

But to do that, she would need money for a bus ticket, and the only way she could get it in her current situation, would be to steal it.

Pick pocketing was something she had done a few times in Chicago, not always successfully, sometimes having ended up running off empty handed.

It also wasn't something she liked doing, but she justified it as stealing in order to survive, not out of greed or malicious intent.

Besides, it wasn't like she was mugging people with a gun or anything.

Opening her eyes once more, she let out an exhale before grabbing the yellow hoodie she had grabbed earlier, zipping it up and picking up the backpack off the bench she set out, now with a clear goal in mind.

She would definitely need a fair few wallets to make up the amount she'd need, or at least a few fat ones.

Jubilee let out a small snort, the thought of grabbing a few rich people's wallets gave her a sort of Robin Hood vibe, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. And right now, she definitely fell into the 'poor' category.

…The fact that she had a hoodie on didn't hurt either.

* * *

That night, Jubilee was once again in the break room of the thrift shop, having returned there after closing time and entering the same way she had the previous night.

She knew it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, returning to the same place. But she had spent most of the day attaining what cash she could, as well as browsing over various bus schedules.

The staff of the thrift shop hadn't seemed to have picked up on Jubilee having slept there the previous night, or at least it appeared that way. The window was still busted in the storage area, and there was no apparent changes made to the locks.

Seating herself down on a stool and emptying out the backpack on the table, she had several wallets that fell out, as well as a few small purses and some loose bills.

Jubilee quickly counted up the amassed cash, adding it up in her head and checking over the various bus schedules and ticket prices she'd gotten.

Adding that to the estimated cost of food along the way, during the various stops, Jubilee was close to her goal.

If she grabbed a few more wallets the next day, she could be ready to leave late afternoon or early evening.

It would take roughly three days to get to Malibu, which was if there weren't any unplanned stops or complications along the way.

Placing the wallets and cash back in the backpack, she moved over to where she had once again set up a makeshift bed. Placing the backpack on the floor near her, she grabbed the alarm clock and set it to wake her up good and early.

There was a lot that she needed to do tomorrow, and hopefully by this time tomorrow night, she'd be on her way to Malibu.

Or more specifically, on her way to Stark Industries.

* * *

 **Jubilee has her destination set, now it's just a matter of getting there without any trouble.**

 **Also don't worry, Jubilee will be getting her yellow coat later in the story, I thought of her getting it in this chapter, but decided to switch it to a hoodie for the time being.**

 **(Her pink shades/visor will come later too XD)**


End file.
